Zoey & Zoe: a girl and her witch
by xana55
Summary: So the lighthouse was a total death trap right? Wrong. The plan to sign a boat with the light from the lighthouse last stand map worked and Zoey, Bill, Francis, and Louis escaped in one piece. What happens next? No spoilers but this is rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: It was easy for once

Zoey & Zoe: a girl and her witch

Ch.1 universal divergence

Often writers have see there work and wonder, what if they had made the other choice.

Zoey leveled her rifle and set the scope on the head of the nearest zombie, with a muffled thump the zombie dropped with half it's head gone. Bill cursed loudly from the shack next to the light house that held the generator. "Shit, another motor that's out of gas. It's like someone drains them right before we turn up." he paused to pull the stub of a cigarette out of his mouth and chuck it into the woods. "What does this thing even do?" he shouted up to Francis who, in addition to listing yet more things he hated about there current situation, was check the guns and other equipment. "Hell if I know Bill but Louis told us to see if it works" he turned back to the pile of guns with a greasy rag "I hate cleaning out the guns." Louis jumped down the last three rungs of the ladder leaned on the house landing next to Francis. "I thought you loved guns and shooting" he said picking up a rag and one of the shotguns. "Louis I like SHOOTING guns not cleaning them." he said exasperatedly. "Louis" Bill called from the shack "What the hell does this motor even do?" Louis walked down to the shack and gave the motor a quick once over. "I think it turns the light but I can't be sure, I'm more of a computer guy then a machinery guy and all Francis knows about is motorcycles, trucks, and guns." he said. "And monster trucks, don't forget that." Francis called down. "Well that too but none of that really helps right now."

Bill took out another cigarette and turned it over in his hands before putting it in his mouth and lighting it, it was his last one and there wasn't another pack for miles. "Why do we even need the light to turn wouldn't it be enough to turn it on? I mean the second we turn on a motor out here zombies for miles around are gonna swarm this place. Even if rescue came right away one of us might die with that many of those bastards on us." Louis looked up from the shotgun slowly. "Well we need it because..." Louis sat bolt upright from his position hunched over the shotgun. "You know what, I never actually thought of that. We've had to turn on every generator, motor, and just about everything else noisy we've come across for one reason or another. I just kinda got used to everything being difficult and assumed we needed it."

Francis looked up bewildered "You mean to tell me something might actually be easy for once?" Louis looked up at the night sky for a minute before answering. "Well if it's connected to an emergency battery then we can turn on the light with just that and we wouldn't even need the generator. No generator means no noise, means no endless hoard of zombies, no fighting for our lives while we wait for a boat to come along and see our signal. So yeah if we're a little bit lucky this might actually be easy." Bill clambered up the hill from the shack. "Zoey, get down here, your gonna want to hear this." he shouted up to the collage girl. Zoey lifted her rifle off the railing of the light house, climb down the ladder to the roof of the house and jumped down to the ground. "What is it Bill?" she asked with a worn but happy smile on her face. "Tell her Louis." he said calmly. "Well, for the first time since this whole mess happened something might be completely simple and easy" Louis stated. Zoey didn't move and stared at him for several second before pouncing on him like a hunter and giving him a tight hug around the neck.

"So let me get this straight" she said about five minutes later "All we have to do is throw this switch, the light will turn on facing out to sea and wait for a boat. No hoard, no explosions, no nearly dieing?" Louis looked up from the large battery he was checking for damage. "Yeah that's it crazy right? We where just about to turn on the motor and bring every zombie for miles around here when Bill pointed it out." He pushed the large black plug on the battery cord into the receiver line that went up the tower to the light. The light blink twice before powering up into a brilliant beacon pointed out over the ocean and (luckily) not carrying out into the woods behind them. The few zombies that did come where staggering more then running and where quickly dispatched by a silenced sniper rifle. One bullet each they fell before they had even reached the road. With her hopes high and her aim steady Zoey became a fast precise and silent killing machine.

It wasn't very long before a boat reached the shore at the bottom of the cliff. Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill made there way quietly down the narrow stairs carved into the cliff face. When they reached the boat on the fog obscured beach they saw it was little more then a dingy big enough for 10 people and clearly incapable of long term travel. Inside was one haggard looking soldier. They all immediately leveled there gun barrels on his face which had turned ghostly pale. "soldier drop your weapon, put your hands over your head, and don't do anything stupid" Bill said giving him a hard look. They where all still quite sore over there last military encounter. The young man dropped his service rifle to the sand and quickly raised his arms. "Wait, please you where signaling for help right? The USS John F. Kennedy is offshore right now waiting for us to get back." said the soldier. "We had a hard enough time with the military last time we met them. We're the group who broke out of Millhaven, we're probably wanted for treason or some other horse-shit." said Bill. "Millhaven? But sir with all due respect that isn't possible that outpost has been out of radio contact for over a month. For all there communication equipment to have been damage they'd have to have been wiped off the face of the earth."

Bill looked over his shoulder at Louis and Francis. They both shrugged so he turned his attention to Zoey. She gave him a hard look then nodded. Bill lowered his weapon and everyone else fallowed suite. "Sorry about that, and so you know Millhaven was still there until about a week ago. The commander took the liberty to appoint himself commander and chief, cutoff communication with everyone, and make his own rules for the treatment of survivors." Bill said grasping the soldiers shoulder lightly and walking past him into the dingy. "Oh, that explains the... cautious greeting. So I take it that hes probably been dealt with?" asked the soldier. "Oh, yeah him and that whole fucking base are gone. The idiots set off an alarm and brought every vampire for at least ten miles down on us." said Francis as he stepped past the soldier and got into the dingy. "So what's you name anyway? I'm Louis, she's Zoey, the biker is Francis, and the veteran is Bill." Louis said. "Private James 12th regiment naval unit." said James as Louis stepped into the boat. "We'd better go now every infected for about 3 miles is gonna be on this place in a few minutes." said Zoey as she got into the dingy. "Why's that? Everything seems quite right now?" said James looking back up at the lighthouse. "This" said Zoey lifting a set of car keys above her head and pushing the unlock button. The house and shack attached to the lighthouse exploded in a ball of fire sending out a resounding boom that would quite obviously be heard for miles around. Private James gawked for a moment before slowly turning to the group in the boat as he stooped to pick up his rifle. "What, me and Louis had some spear time while we where waiting for someone to show up. Without the fighting for our lives we normally do we had a lot of spear gas cans and propane tanks." said Zoey calmly as though blowing up buildings with homemade bombs was the most normal thing in the world. Private James got into the boat and handed them each an oar.


	2. Recovery, soft side, or stalkholm? V1

Chapter 2: Well that was fun

Life on board the John F. Kennedy was simple and repetitive, but after running for there lives from the most horrifying shit a super plague could throw at them for more then a month straight Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey where all to happy to settle in to a life of repetitive chores and giving zombie slaying lectures on the aircraft carrier.

Louis spent his work hours in the control tower repairing, updating, and debugging the military's extremely overworked computer systems. It was even more boring then his old IT job but he was just happy to be alive. Not to mention it kept his mind off all the things he'd seen, the infection was among the most gruesome things an person could ever see. It let him rest easy working himself to the bone on simple computers all day.

Francis asked for and was granted work in the engine room and on the flight deck. The military was still short handed from the disastrous first attacks on the infected and any help was welcome. Weather to prove Louis wrong or just idle curiosity Francis was soon bragging to the other three that he knew the inner workings of both aircraft carriers and military jet fights. He loved the work, he'd liked killing zombies but he was tired of it, and military grade machinery was in his words "Fucking awesome" which suited him fine.

Bill was happy to find out that the military fully stocked his brand of cigarettes. He also started holding lectures in the board room originally set aside for foreign ambassadors. He covered everything from what zombies you should and shouldn't shoot to how not to shot survivors. He was right at home with the soldiers and was idolized by many of them for having survived the Green Flu and Vietnam. He routinely got buzzed with them and shared some of his war stories.

Zoey was also leading seminars on a regular basis. Unlike Bills combat lectures however, Zoey's where on behavior of the infected. She got thanks from soldiers that her lessons had saved on a daily basis. Unsurprisingly when they started almost all the soldiers where under the impression that shooting was the solution for everything. After a few of Zoey's lessons they knew how to deal with smokers, hunters, spitters, jockeys, chargers, and boomers, they also learned how to safely contain witches and exactly how fast you have to be to outrun a enraged flaming tank.

After 3 months startling news started to arrive. The common infected with very few exceptions where dead. The Green Flu was in fact just as deadly as it was classified by CEDA back in the day when they where still doing basic analysis, it just took a lot longer then they would have imagined to kill. Across the world military units where moving back into the cities and retaking them.

The only problem was dealing with the special infected. The special infected where not as originally assumed further infected then the commons. The reason such extreme symptoms displayed on the outside of there bodies was that there organs and major systems where resisting destruction by the virus causing a focus shift to exterior mutations. In short there was a hitch with waiting them out.

They would have normal human life spans, perhaps longer with there proven durability.

As the military moved in tanks loaded with incendiary shells where used to destroy there infected namesake at long range rather then attempting the disastrous up close and personal approach from the initial defense tactics when the first infected riots had broke out. The boomers where swiftly dealt with by trained snipers and well aimed grenades. The other special infected where an issue though. They could be safely contained and/or captured with the right preparations and just about everyone had seen far more death then they deserved for a single life time. Organizations across the globe such as C.U.R.E. And Rights For Infected or RFI gained popularity and called for capture of the remaining special infect. While the politicians wanted to opt for total destruction the armed protestors sitting outside there conference rooms changed there minds.

So the hunters, witches, smokers, jockeys, and chargers where all rounded up. What to do with them became the problem. Behavioral psychologist, biologists, and therapists who had survived the infection clamored for the chance to study these most interesting specimens. The experiments went on for the first month with marked success. Very soon they where prying open the secrets of the Green Flu and the infected mind.

Meanwhile people where being moved back into the cities and country side. In total only ¼ of the population had perished and thought the numbers where staggering and tragic it was far from the expected apocalypse and to the tired, weary, battle-torn, mentally scared people that was a miracle. Most housing complexes chosen for resettlement where in what had once been gated communities and although they had been ransacked in the initial riots the structures themselves where intact and with entire city populations missing in action or dead it was no problem procuring furnishings.

People who traveled together and survived together commonly resettled together. They had forged bonds stronger then family and that's exactly what the rebuilt communities needed to survive. Communities flourished across the nations and most became completely self-sufficient. The factories thought lost to destruction in the chaos where found mostly unharmed and people across the globe united to fix there battered world. People from the remains of china sent an official notice to the remaining government of America officially forgiving there debt in return for relief efforts and military support for there country.

Zoey, Bill, Francis, and Louis where placed in a suburb outside of the city they'd started there run to safety from over 4 months ago. After the dead had been recovered and the infected corpses burned they where allowed to go into there former homes to retrieve personal belongings. Zoey retrieve some family photos, her old movie collection, a few keepsakes from her early life, and one pair of glasses belonging to her father. Louis was surprised to find his home unscathed. The looters had apparently not considered his small rent controlled apartment work picking over. He found his computers still in working order, some family pictures, and like everyone else a few mementos of the good times. Bill found his medals, his sparse wardrobe, and his files at the hospital where they had been abandoned and took the lot of them. Francis went back to the bar to find his keys, his bike, and a picture of his friends before the infection.

They all made themselves at home in the buildings they'd been assigned. They had all been a little jittery at first moving in, Zoey for one keep kicking her backdoor out in the middle of the night and making a break into the woods only to realize there would be nothing chasing her. Bill woke in cold sweats and almost blew a hole in his roof many times when he'd grabbed his gun. Francis had alternating nightmares about zombies, cops, and zombie cops, the latter two of which stopped when he was granted an official pardon for past actions by the local military commander. Louis slept the soundest of the four after one particularly bad incident where he blasted a hole through his front door with a shotgun, after which he seemed to have no trouble sleeping.

Grief counselors where assigned by the dozen to each community and at least one session a week was considered mandatory. Bill could do nothing more then gripe about it although he went three times a week. Zoey went the minimum once a week with little argument. Until threats of having his pardon revoked came up Francis flat out refused to go and made his general "I hate doctors." comments at every session. Louis went twice a week for the first month until the counselors declared him to have already dealt with the emotional and psychological repercussions of the outbreak and gave him the ok to stop coming unless he though he needed help. They also requested he not load his shotgun at night anymore.

The scientists on the other side of the operation where making great progress at understanding the infected and there unusual characteristics. In fact by the end of month 2 of studies it was discovered that the special infected could be divided up into two very different categories. The immunity to the infection was most commonly controlled by a gender dependent gene. Two in women, and one in men which control immunity. This left males with a 50:50 chance of full immunity, women on the other hand could be left in a partial infection state which resulted in less emaciated and more emotionally stable versions of special infected such as the witch. Male and Female special infected, it was discovered, could be tamed and conditioned not to slaughter everyone on sight with correctional training, therapy, and motivations.

After much debate it was put forward by the scientists that perhaps reintegration of conditioned special infected should be attempted. With the infected reintegrated into society, as something similar to an animal class given there horribly disrupted higher functions, the problem of storing, caring for, and feeding the special infected would be solved and more resources could be put towards retaking the cities and improving conditions for resettled survivors.

Though there was skepticism on the side of the military and the survivors the idea eventually caught on with many communities. The suburb that Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey resided in was among them and it became a common sight to see special infected, wearing the shock collars required for exposure to the public, walking on the street with humans. Although getting the infected to walk upright was recommended, hunters, jockeys, and for reasons still unknown witches stubbornly refused. The Hunters and Jockeys maintained there normal hunting crawl the majority of the time and the witches adopted the same basic pose with few variations.

At first trouble flourished with mobs breaking down doors, burning lawns, and making life hell for anyone involved they eventually mellowed. Abuse of infected also became an issue and eventually a mental profiling was required before adoption of an infected could take place. After the major kinks where worked out however the system ran smoothly. The infected where allowed in most communities to hunt small game and many of the groups took a liking to hunters and jockeys who willingly hunted killed and disposed of vermin such as rats and mice.

The chargers where employed by communities in areas where dangerous predators had moved back into the area before humans as body guards for scouts. Smokers gained many positions in retaking and retaken cities. With much of the cities in ruins there ability to snatch a man out of the air became infinity valuable and with proper training and motivation with fresh cattle smokers gladly performed for there human colleges. Spitters where tricky but eventually found there place helping new settlements dispose of the dead.

With much rehabilitation some infected regained cognition for basic speech and although very limited this proved to be the nail in the coffin for the total destruction argument. Although it became apparent that the infected would never totally recover many of then did regain large portions of there independence, higher brain functions, and some eventually became "emancipated infected".

Although to the common people it was a miracle the scientists managed to pinpoint the root cause. Because the specials had some resistance to the infection there brains weren't nearly as damaged as the commons had been and while they remained partially lobotomized by the virus and it's destructive nature the could recover with time and environmental factors exposure to humans for example. In addition to the discovery that if declawed the infected would develop normal fingers as the skin grew over the exposed bone where they had been cut off led to a boom in adoptions.

Zoey hadn't been feeling comfortable talking with the guys lately, they tried to help but some problems she felt she could only discuss with another girl. There particular settlement didn't have many women to begin with not to mention the few that where present where either therapists who only listened to peoples problems while they where on duty or just plain annoying. So after much thought and careful consultation with her therapist Rochelle during one of there weekly sessions Zoey decided to adopt one of the infected.

She had decided to adopt a witch. The other special infected had left bad memories of attacks and attempted murders but the witch had only ever attacked when disturbed on in self-defense. Perhaps it was just a touch of Stockholm syndrome but she felt a certain empathy for the witch and would gladly have taken one in. She entered the small building which housed the infected reintegration center and approached the counter.

"Excuse me. I have an appointment for 3 o'clock, my name is Zoey and I'm here about adoption." she said as confidently as she could while looking around at the blank grey walls.

"Ah yes." Said the receptionist with a friendly smile "Mrs. Manet is waiting for you in the prep room through those double doors on your left. Don't be nervous it's standard procedure that's all dear."

Zoey walked through the double doors on her left and was in awe of what she saw, hundreds of rooms all facing toward the hallway. They all appeared to be one way mirrored rooms with special infected going about there business on the other side. She had to admit that they looked a lot more civil with fresh cloths and not covered in gore, still the smokers and hunters brought back bad memories and she walked past quickly.

"Ah, you made it through the gauntlet I see?" said the red haired women she met when she exited the hallway. "I hope it didn't spook you too badly, it's just how we weed out people who aren't ready yet that the evaluations misses. A lot of people run out screaming straight into the grief counselors office nextdoor. But then again a lot of people aren't you Miss. Zoey was it?" Asked Mrs. Manet

Zoey nodded and looked around the room, it was a light red that was far enough away from the color of blood that it didn't send her into a panic.

"So, I see you've requested to adopt a witch? If I may ask is there any particular reason that you selected this type of infected, if you don't want to you don't have to answer?" asked Mrs. Manet gently

"Well, for starters they never scared me as much as the others or maybe a better way would be they don't scare me in the same way. The rest of the infected tried to murder you right off the bat but the witch only acted out if you bothered her or shot at her so it wasn't like she was crazy murderous." said Zoey with her eyes fixed on Mrs. Manet

"I see, you'd be surprised how often I hear that. In that case right this way." said Mrs. Manet standing up and opening the door on the right wall of her office. "Here are all the witches currently up for adoption, all declawed and conditioned not to attack people."

Zoey gaped, the room was huge. There where dozens upon dozens of one way mirrored rooms. At least 100 witches where behind the glass enjoying there solitude. She looked around at the witches, try as she might though she couldn't picture herself living with any of them. They where either completely infected and emaciated from refusing to eat or they where sitting in the corner twitching with no expression on there face.

Then she noticed a room that had a black screen pulled infront of it. She pulled it back and saw a girl inside, she was clearly a witch but she didn't appear starved or twitching from therapists poking them with an emotional stick. She was clearly a former collage student like Zoey or at least she was the right age for it. In fact the resemblance between them was so apparent it was almost unsettling. Same hair color, same body type, the witch looked up briefly and relieved the same eye color as Zoey too, even there looks where similar. Zoey was shocked, she knew that she had to save this witch.

"I see you've found Zoe." said Mrs. Manet

"Her name is Zoe?" asked Zoey "Why was she hidden back here?"

"Zoe was rescued from an abusive caretaker, she's still recovering from the things that cruel man did to her." said Mrs. Manet. "She is up for adoption just like every other witch here but I'd suggest against it. She may not be entirely stable anymore."

"I'm going to adopt her, bring me the forms please." said Zoey undiscouraged

"Are you sure I can't dissuade you?" asked Mrs. Manet

Zoey nodded

"Good that's exactly the kind of person who can help Zoe through this. I have all the paperwork back in my office." said Mrs. Manet flashing Zoey a sly smile "It's nice to meet someone so humane who's still human."

Zoey was brought in to meet Zoe soon after she had signed the paperwork.

"Hello, my name is Zoey" she said extending a hand towards Zoe

Zoe backed away a little scared by the sudden movement from the human who had entered her room. Then she recognized the gesture and extended one of her declawed hands to shake Zoey's. She almost grasped Zoey's hand before she faltered jerking her hand back. She looked up at Zoey fearful of what this person would do for her disobedience.

"It's ok" said Zoey as she knelt down next to Zoe. She noticed the faint burn marks on Zoe's arms and anger toward her previous caretaker flashed in her mind. "From what they told me you've had a rough and painful life. I understand that your scared but you don't have to be afraid of me. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you."

Zoey reached out a little more slowly and Zoe did the same. They shook hands briefly before Zoe pulled hers back. Zoey got up and turned to the scientist at the door to ask about transport but before she could even ask she heard a soft whisper behind her.

"...Zoe..."

Zoey moved to stand next to Zoe. "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you?" she asked tentatively

Zoe crawled closer leaving her usual corner of the serial white room.

"Nice...meet...Zoey...name...is...Zoe" she said

Zoey was taken aback she'd heard of course that some of the infected partially regained speech but she had never met any that could speak in such complete thoughts. Though she could barly hear Zoe there was an air of intelligence about her that suggested she was more then just a common witch.

"Well Zoe it's nice to meet you too, I've filled out some papers and if you would like you can come live with me where it's safe, you can move around, there's open space to roam in, and a comfortable bed. Does that sound better then spending your life in this place to you?" asked Zoey

Zoe said nothing she just looked up in amazement as though such amazing things where completely foreign to her. Then she smiled. Grinning from ear to ear she nodded yes vigorously.


	3. Recovery, soft side, or stalkholm? V2

Version. 2 created to be more realistic, Slightly different and more detailed then Version. 1. Both versions lead to the same outcome so you may choose which one is your taste.

Chapter 2: Well that was fun

Life on board the John F. Kennedy was simple and repetitive, but after running for there lives from the most horrifying shit a super plague could throw at them for more then a month straight Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey where all to happy to settle in to a life of repetitive chores and giving zombie slaying lectures on the aircraft carrier.

Louis spent his work hours in the control tower repairing, updating, and debugging the military's extremely overworked computer systems. It was even more boring then his old IT job but he was just happy to be alive. Not to mention it kept his mind off all the things he'd seen, the infection was among the most gruesome things an person could ever see. It let him rest easy working himself to the bone on simple computers all day.

Francis asked for and was granted work in the engine room and on the flight deck. The military was still short handed from the disastrous first attacks on the infected and any help was welcome. Weather to prove Louis wrong or just idle curiosity Francis was soon bragging to the other three that he knew the inner workings of both aircraft carriers and military jet fights. He loved the work, he'd liked killing zombies but he was tired of it, and military grade machinery was in his words "Fucking awesome" which suited him fine.

Bill was happy to find out that the military fully stocked his brand of cigarettes. He also started holding lectures in the board room originally set aside for foreign ambassadors. He covered everything from what zombies you should and shouldn't shoot to how not to shot survivors. He was right at home with the soldiers and was idolized by many of them for having survived the Green Flu and Vietnam. He routinely got buzzed with them and shared some of his war stories.

Zoey was also leading seminars on a regular basis. Unlike Bills combat lectures however, Zoey's where on behavior of the infected. She got thanks from soldiers that her lessons had saved on a daily basis. Unsurprisingly when they started almost all the soldiers where under the impression that shooting was the solution for everything. After a few of Zoey's lessons they knew how to deal with smokers, hunters, spitters, jockeys, chargers, and boomers, they also learned how to safely contain witches and exactly how fast you have to be to outrun a enraged flaming tank.

After 3 months startling news started to arrive. The common infected with very few exceptions where dead. The Green Flu was in fact just as deadly as it was classified by CEDA back in the day when they where still doing basic analysis, it just took a lot longer then they would have imagined to kill. Across the world military units where moving back into the cities and retaking them.

The only problem was dealing with the special infected. The special infected where not as originally assumed further infected then the commons. The reason such extreme symptoms displayed on the outside of there bodies was that there organs and major systems where resisting destruction by the virus causing a focus shift to exterior mutations. In short there was a hitch with waiting them out.

They would have normal human life spans, perhaps longer with there proven durability.

As the military moved in tanks loaded with incendiary shells where used to destroy there infected namesake at long range rather then attempting the disastrous up close and personal approach from the initial defense tactics when the first infected riots had broke out. The boomers where swiftly dealt with by trained snipers and well aimed grenades. The other special infected where an issue though. They could be safely contained and/or captured with the right preparations and just about everyone had seen far more death then they deserved for a single life time. Organizations across the globe such as C.U.R.E. And Rights For Infected or RFI gained popularity and called for capture of the remaining special infect. While the politicians wanted to opt for total destruction the armed protestors sitting outside there conference rooms changed there minds.

So the hunters, witches, smokers, jockeys, and chargers where all rounded up. What to do with them became the problem. Behavioral psychologist, biologists, and therapists who had survived the infection clamored for the chance to study these most interesting specimens. The experiments went on for the first month with marked success. Very soon they where prying open the secrets of the Green Flu and the infected mind.

Meanwhile people where being moved back into the coastal cities and surrounding country side. In total only ¼ of the population had perished and thought the numbers where staggering and tragic it was far from the expected apocalypse and to the tired, weary, battle-torn, mentally scared people that was a miracle. Although most of the world's interior land was still under infected control or uninhabited, the amount of coastline that had been retaken in the few short months was still quite impressive. Most housing complexes chosen for resettlement where in what had once been gated communities and although they had been ransacked in the initial riots the structures themselves where intact and with entire city populations missing in action or dead it was no problem procuring furnishings.

People who traveled together and survived together commonly resettled together. They had forged bonds stronger then family and that's exactly what the rebuilt communities needed to survive. Communities flourished across the nations and most became completely self-sufficient. The factories thought lost to destruction in the chaos where found mostly unharmed and people across the globe united to fix there battered world. People from the remains of china sent an official notice to the remaining government of America officially forgiving there debt in return for relief efforts and military support for the retaking of there country's great-wall.

Zoey, Bill, Francis, and Louis where placed in a suburb outside of the city they'd started there run to safety from over 4 months ago. After the dead had been recovered and the infected corpses burned they where allowed to go into there former homes to retrieve personal belongings. Zoey retrieve some family photos, her old movie collection, a few keepsakes from her early life, and one pair of glasses belonging to her father. Louis was surprised to find his home unscathed. The looters had apparently not considered his small rent controlled apartment work picking over. He found his computers still in working order, some family pictures, and like everyone else a few mementos of the good times. Bill found his medals, his sparse wardrobe, and his files at the hospital where they had been abandoned and took the lot of them. Francis went back to the bar to find his keys, his bike, and a picture of his friends before the infection.

They all made themselves at home in the buildings they'd been assigned. They had all been a little jittery at first moving in, Zoey for one keep kicking her backdoor out in the middle of the night and making a break into the woods only to realize there would be nothing chasing her. Bill woke in cold sweats and almost blew a hole in his roof many times when he'd grabbed his gun. Francis had alternating nightmares about zombies, cops, and zombie cops, the latter two of which stopped when he was granted an official pardon for past actions by the local military commander. Louis slept the soundest of the four after one particularly bad incident where he blasted a hole through his front door with a shotgun, after which he seemed to have no trouble sleeping.

Grief counselors where assigned by the dozen to each community and at least one session a week was considered mandatory. Bill could do nothing more then gripe about it although he went three times a week. Zoey went the minimum once a week with little argument. Until threats of having his pardon revoked came up Francis flat out refused to go and made his general "I hate doctors." comments at every session. Louis went twice a week for the first month until the counselors declared him to have already dealt with the emotional and psychological repercussions of the outbreak and gave him the ok to stop coming unless he though he needed help. They also requested he not load his shotgun at night anymore.

The scientists on the other side of the operation where making great progress at understanding the infected and there unusual characteristics. In fact by the end of month 2 of studies it was discovered that the special infected could be divided up into two very different categories. The immunity to the infection was most commonly controlled by a gender dependent gene. Two in women, and one in men which control immunity. This left males with a 50:50 chance of full immunity, women on the other hand could be left in a partial infection state which resulted in less emaciated and more emotionally stable versions of special infected such as the witch. Male and Female special infected, it was discovered, could be tamed and conditioned not to slaughter everyone on sight with correctional training, therapy, and motivations.

It was not the nicest of medical procedures entailing the use of shock collars, cattle prods, and many other painful forms of negative reinforcement. The infected where repeatedly offered a cube of animal meat and a cube of human meat (taken from the deceased laying around) and where punished or rewarded based on the results. At first the infected went straight for the human meat but after multiple electrical shocks they started avoiding it in favor of the animal meat. Whenever they choose the animal meat they would be rewarded with a larger cube of meat which proved to be the best possible motivation they could offer.

After much debate it was put forward by the scientists that perhaps reintegration of conditioned special infected should be attempted. With the infected reintegrated into society, as something similar to an animal class given there horribly disrupted higher functions, the problem of storing, caring for, and feeding the special infected would be solved and more resources could be put towards retaking the cities and improving conditions for resettled survivors.

Though there was skepticism on the side of the military and the survivors the idea eventually caught on with many communities. The suburb that Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey resided in was among them and it became a common sight to see special infected, wearing the shock collars required for exposure to the public, walking on the street with humans. Although getting the infected to walk upright was recommended, hunters, jockeys, and for reasons still unknown witches stubbornly refused. The Hunters and Jockeys maintained there normal hunting crawl the majority of the time and the witches adopted the same basic pose with few variations.

At first trouble flourished with mobs breaking down doors, burning lawns, and making life hell for anyone involved they eventually mellowed. Abuse of infected also became an issue and eventually a mental profiling was required before adoption of an infected could take place. After the major kinks where worked out however the system ran smoothly. The infected where allowed in most communities to hunt small game and many of the groups took a liking to hunters and jockeys who willingly hunted killed and disposed of vermin such as rats and mice.

The chargers where employed by communities in areas where dangerous predators had moved back into the area before humans as body guards for scouts. Smokers gained many positions in retaking and retaken cities. With much of the cities in ruins there ability to snatch a man out of the air became infinity valuable and with proper training and motivation with fresh cattle smokers gladly performed for there human colleges. Spitters where tricky but eventually found there place helping new settlements dispose of the dead.

With much rehabilitation some infected regained cognition for basic speech and although very limited this proved to be the nail in the coffin for the total destruction argument. Although it became apparent that the infected would never totally recover many of then did regain large portions of there independence, higher brain functions, and some eventually became "emancipated infected".

Although to the common people it was a miracle the scientists managed to pinpoint the root cause. Because the specials had some resistance to the infection there brains weren't nearly as damaged as the commons had been and while they remained partially lobotomized by the virus and it's destructive nature they could recover with time and environmental factors, exposure to humans for example. In addition to the discovery that if declawed the infected would develop normal fingers as the skin grew over the exposed bone where they had been cut off led to a boom in adoptions.

Zoey hadn't been feeling comfortable talking with the guys lately, they tried to help but some problems she felt she could only discuss with another girl. There particular settlement didn't have many women to begin with not to mention the few that where present where either therapists who only listened to peoples problems while they where on duty or just plain annoying. So after much thought and careful consultation with her therapist Rochelle during one of there weekly sessions Zoey started looking for something more substantial to occupy her time.

She had decided to ask for a position at the local shelter. The special infected where keep ready to deploy if a surge of feral specials came in from the front lines or if a local choose to adopt one. The one Zoey applied to was a converted insane asylum, which was fairly common for infected housing. The conditions weren't great in places like this but it was better then killing them or leaving them to starve in the swaths barren wilderness left in the wake of packs of feral hunters moving around the country's interior.

"Excuse me. I have an appointment for 3 o'clock, my name is Zoey and I'm here about the position on maintenance staff?" she said as confidently as she could while looking around at the blank grey walls.

"Ah yes." Said the receptionist with a friendly smile "Mrs. Manet is waiting for you in the prep room through those double doors on your left. Don't be nervous it's standard procedure that's all dear."

Zoey walked through the double doors on her left and was in awe of what she saw, hundreds of rooms all facing toward the hallway. They all appeared to be one way mirrored rooms with special infected going about there business on the other side. She had to admit that they looked a lot more civil with fresh cloths and not covered in gore, still the smokers and hunters brought back bad memories and she walked past quickly.

"Ah, you made it through the gauntlet I see?" said the red haired women she met when she exited the hallway. "I hope it didn't spook you too badly, it's just how we weed out people who aren't ready yet that the evaluations misses. A lot of people run out screaming straight into the grief counselors office nextdoor. But then again a lot of people aren't you Miss. Zoey was it?" Asked Mrs. Manet

Zoey nodded and looked around the room, it was a light red that was far enough away from the color of blood that it didn't send her into a panic.

"So, I see you've requested to a position with the witch division cleaning staff? If I may ask is there any particular reason that you selected this type of infected, if you don't want to you don't have to answer?" asked Mrs. Manet gently

"Well, for starters they never scared me as much as the others or maybe a better way would be they don't scare me in the same way. The rest of the infected tried to murder you right off the bat but the witch only acted out if you bothered her or shot at her so it wasn't like they was crazy murderous." said Zoey with her eyes fixed on Mrs. Manet

"I see, you'd be surprised how often I hear that. In that case right this way." said Mrs. Manet standing up and opening the door on the right wall of her office. "Here are all the witches currently up for adoption, all declawed and conditioned not to attack people. However I must ask that you try not to startle any of them. Most of the ladies are still nervous wreaks when the staff are in clearing out the dust and an blood they may have spilled while eating. The infected are allowed to hunt for themselves during certain hours. We find it keeps them more... mailable."

Zoey fallowed Mrs. Manet down the rather grimy maintenance corridor toward the door labeled "psychiatric wing" and through the white double doors. Zoey looked around the long hallway they had come to, it looked much the same as it had when it had been an asylum for the mentally unstable. Steel doors, eye level sliding cover, food slot. The real changes had been on the other side of the doors. Each of the rooms now had a 1-way mirror which allowed the infected to be observed for any strange or exceedingly violent behaviors, it was also where potential adopters viewed the infected.

Zoey had always thought it was rather cruel for the infected to be judged like a piece of meat by people intent on caring for them. Still the system worked and she wasn't about to rock the boat if she could avoid it. Things where still very tense about the infected especially after the unfortunate event at Vicksburg. A whole pack of hunters had apparently claimed the city and they weren't about to let it go, so the surviving troops dedicated to the Mississippi river operation found out after another unsuccessful campaign to retake cities along the river.

Zoey snapped back to the real world when she almost bumped into a wall. She turned to corner fallowing Mrs. Manet who was explaining all the different jobs maintenance actually performed in the facility which where quite extensive. Everything from actually cleaning to making sure the infected where still in there cells at night, even night guard duty was wrapped into the single job.

Zoey looked up as they entered a darkened but clean room, it was clearly the observation room. She looked up at the three stories of witches enjoying there solitude unaware of the people watching them. They looked happier then Zoey had ever seen a witch, clearly the therapy sessions she'd hear about where working wonders on the near continually depressed girls, except for the five or so who where blank faced and twitching in there cells.

Then she noticed a room that had a black screen pulled infront of it. She pulled it back and saw a girl inside, she was clearly a witch but she didn't appear starved or twitching from therapists poking them with an emotional stick. She was clearly a former collage student like Zoey or at least she was the right age for it. In fact the resemblance between them was so apparent it was almost unsettling. Same hair color, same body type, the witch looked up briefly and relieved the same eye color as Zoey too, even there looks where similar. Zoey was shocked, she knew that she had to help this witch.

"I see you've found Zoe." said Mrs. Manet

"Her name is Zoe?" asked Zoey "Why was she hidden back here?"

"Zoe was rescued from an abusive caretaker, she's still recovering from the things that cruel man did to her." said Mrs. Manet. "Your giving me that look, I know it from every person who's wanted to help one of these creatures. She is up for adoption just like every other witch here but I'd suggest against it. She may not be entirely stable anymore."

"I'd like to take her, could you bring me the forms please." said Zoey undiscouraged

"Are you sure I can't dissuade you?" asked Mrs. Manet

Zoey nodded

"Good that's exactly the kind of person who can help Zoe through this. I have all the paperwork back in my office." said Mrs. Manet flashing Zoey a sly smile "It's nice to meet someone so humane who's still human."

Zoey was brought in to meet Zoe soon after she had signed the paperwork.

"Hello, my name is Zoey" she said extending a hand towards Zoe

Zoe backed away a little scared by the sudden movement from the human who had entered her room. Then she recognized the gesture and extended one of her declawed hands to shake Zoey's. She almost grasped Zoey's hand before she faltered jerking her hand back. She looked up at Zoey fearful of what this person would do for her disobedience.

"It's ok" said Zoey as she knelt down next to Zoe. She noticed the faint burn marks on Zoe's arms and anger toward her previous caretaker flashed in her mind. "From what they told me you've had a rough and painful life. I understand that your scared but you don't have to be afraid of me. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you."

Zoey reached out a little more slowly and Zoe did the same. They shook hands briefly before Zoe pulled hers back. Zoey got up and turned to the scientist at the door to ask about transport but before she could even ask she heard a soft whisper behind her.

"...Zoe..."

Zoey moved to stand next to Zoe. "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you?" she asked tentatively

Zoe crawled closer leaving her usual corner of the serial white room.

"Nice...meet...Zoey...name...is...Zoe" she said

Zoey was taken aback she'd heard of course that some of the infected partially regained speech but she had never met any that could speak in such complete thoughts. Though she could barley hear Zoe there was an air of intelligence about her that suggested she was more then just a common witch.

"Well Zoe it's nice to meet you too, I've filled out some papers and if you would like you can come live with me where it's safe, you can move around, there's open space to roam in, and a comfortable bed. Does that sound better then spending your life in this place to you?" asked Zoey

Zoe said nothing she just looked up in amazement as though such amazing things where completely foreign to her. Then she smiled. Grinning from ear to ear she nodded yes vigorously.


	4. Chapter 3: First night

Ch.3 First Night

Zoey walked through her front door with Zoe fallowing close behind. It amazed Zoey how little time it had taken to gain custody over the witch, but with resources stressed as they where housing the infected it wasn't uncommon for paperwork and small things to be rushed along. At least she'd gotten home on time, not to mention with a new roommate/ward to care for.

Zoey noticed that Zoe was no longer standing behind her, she looked around but couldn't see Zoe. A small noise from the other end of the entrance hall caught her attention, she fallowed it to find Zoe sitting on the couch in the living room examining everything in the room from the racks of DVDs to the small jar of pencils on the table. She stopped when she noticed Zoey smiling at her from the doorway.

"You're very curious I see." said Zoey walking over and sitting down next to Zoe on the small black leather couch. "Welcome to your new home, this is where I live and you'll be here with me from now on."

Zoe moved away from Zoey as far as possible on the small couch looking very uncertain.

"Is something wrong?" asked Zoey

"not...allowed" said Zoe looking fearful as she slid off the couch entirely and into a sitting position on the floor. She looked close to tears and she was clutching her shoulders so hard that her fingers started bruising the skin.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy." Said Zoey. She reached down and gently but firmly pried the fingers off of Zoe's shoulders before they broke the skin. "Your allowed to sit with me if you want."

Zoe shook her head violently "No...rule...punish." Zoe was visibly trembling now, clearly whatever her previous _caretaker _had done was still a very painful memory.

"Zoe, please look at me." Said Zoey

Zoe sniffed and looked up at Zoey, her eyes where full of tears and she looked downright depressed.

"Zoe, you live with me now and I make the rules while you do. Forget all the old rules we're going to make new ones that I think you'll like a lot more. First rule, unless I ask you to move you can sit on any chair, couch, bed, or stool you want in my house and nobody is going to punish you like the last person you lived with did, understand?"

Zoe sniffed a bit and looked up at her "yes"

Zoey smiled and pulled Zoe into a hug much to her surprise. They sat there for a few minutes on the wood floor hugging until Zoe started to fidget. Zoey realized what she was doing and let go quickly, they both sat there for a few moments before moving back up to the couch.

"Ok, now that we have that settled... would you like to watch a movie or something?" said Zoey

Zoe looked at her and gave a quizzical.

"Have, have you never seen a movie before?" asked Zoey

Zoe shook her head, she looked around the room vaguely and a slight indignant look crossed her face when Zoey burst out laughter.

Zoey had decided to start slow with some family movies but soon they'd moved on to everything from lord of the rings to star trek, Zoe was eating it up but they where rapidly running out of movies that didn't involve zombies. Zoey absolutely loved zombie movies even after the Green Flu but she didn't know how Zoe would react and she didn't want to make her any more nervous then she already was. It was almost midnight anyway and the credits where rolling across the screen so Zoey taped Zoe on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Zoe it's getting late, I think we should head to bed you and me have a lot to do tomorrow."

Zoey got up and stretched for a moment then she realized there was only one bed in the house and the couch wasn't big enough for anyone to sleep on, even Zoe who was half a head shorter then her. There was only one solution, Zoe and her could share the double bed upstairs it was just for one night.

"Come on, my beds upstairs." said Zoey as she walked out into the hallway.

Zoey split off from Zoe when they got to the top of her stairs, pointed out which door lead to her the bed room and went off to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Zoe took the opportunity to look around at everything in the room and eventually found her way into Zoey's dresser. While she was poking around in the shirts and socks Zoe found her way into Zoey's undergarments which mystified her. Unlike the pair of panties she wore which where plain white the drawer full of them she found where in at least a dozen different colors. She paused for a moment considering what to do, it couldn't hurt could it? Zoey had told her to forget all the old rules and promised not to punish her like_ He _had. It still made her nervous but she decided that since Zoey had plenty trying one on would be ok and she'd give it right back if Zoey asked her.

Zoey came into the room pulling at the waistband of her pajamas.

"I swear I can never get these str-" Zoey started to say before her jaw dropped. Zoe's original plain white panties where next to her on the floor and she was wearing her own favorite pair of light blue panties. They actually looked good on Zoe given the young witch refused to wear anything but her panties and an undershirt, that being said she was a little annoyed that Zoe had been going through her underwear drawer.

"Zoe, I think it's time for a second rule, don't look in the drawers in my bedroom without asking me first from now on ok?" said Zoey in an even tone.

Zoe nodded vigorously and quickly went to take off the pair of panties she'd _borrowed_.

"Uh, actually you can keep those for tonight ok." Zoey said quickly before Zoe got her fingers under the waist band. "We'll work on the rest of the rules and talk more tomorrow lets just get some sleep."

Zoey layed down on the the bed and slid as close as she could to the wall. She held up the covers for Zoe and waited for her to get in. Zoe hesitated for just a second before walking over and joining Zoey, she looked slightly embarrassed by the arrangements but didn't want to cause an more trouble so she lay next to Zoey under the blankets without any argument.

"Don't worry, we'll go out tomorrow and get you a bed. I didn't actually expect company tonight let alone a roommate or I'd have had something ready for you. Try to get some sleep alright big day tomorrow." said Zoey

Zoe relaxed a bit and turned on her side to face Zoey. She yawned slightly and mumbled "Thank you" before falling fast asleep.

Zoey looked at Zoe with a halfhearted smile "She's a good kid, a bit lacking in commonsense but good." she thought to herself "What on earth inspired her to go through my underwear? I suppose it doesn't matter right now, a lot of more important problems to handle first. Tomorrow is gonna be the biggest hurdle." she looked over at the peacefully sleeping witch who'd ended up sharing her bed in one day flat. "Hope she gets a goodnight of rest, tomorrow I have to introduce her to the guys and I'd bet my movies on this going over badly."

End of chapter


End file.
